Futures and Families
by Alphonseelric22
Summary: Erin is unsure about her future with Ed but soon she will get the chance of a lifetime. EdxOC Some foul language.


Erin was not happy with the conversation her and Treena had had earlier that night. It was causing her to think things she normally wouldn't have, not to mention stirring feelings she'd rather not embrace. She stared at her feet as her and Ed continued to walk the path that lead from Treena's home, a conflict swirling within her mind. What if Treena was right and Ed was afraid to commit? Did that mean that their relationship was going nowhere? If that was true then she wasn't sure she wanted to continue on with it any longer.

"Erin?" Ed's voice broke through the torrent of questions that assaulted her mind and she stopped, looking up at the blond. "There's something I want to talk to you about."

Oh this could not be good. Whenever a guy said he wanted to talk it meant he wanted to dump the girl. Erin prepared herself for the worst.

Her eyes widened at what she was seeing. Ed had got down on one knee, a small box produced from his pocket and held out in his gleaming right hand. "Erin Brooke," Her heart thundered in her ears as her mind went completely blank, "will you marry me?" She was unaware of just how loudly Ed's own heart was beating at that very moment as all senses left her, her eyes widened, and her heart stilled.

She stared down at her long time boyfriend, emotions flooding her immediately as she stared at him. He opened the small box, a shimmering diamond placed into an ornately designed ring made of the purest silver laid within it. She launched forward and trapped him in a fierce hug, tears soaking his shoulder as she clung to him and sobbed uncontrollably.

"Yes! Yes! Of course!" She blurted out, the words seeming to catch up with her at that very moment. Everything fell into place from there, Ed's arms locking around her body as he abruptly stood from the ground and spun her in circles.

"YES! SHE SAID YES!" he screamed at the top of his lungs, well aware that people, namely Treena and her family, were trying to sleep but not caring at this very moment. "I'M GETTING MARRIED!!!"

Erin felt more tears prickle at her eyes as Ed finally stilled and looked down at her. A soft smile graced his lips as he pressed his forehead to hers and a few happy tears slid down his cheeks as well. A small smile greeted him when he opened his eyes again and he soon leaned forward, their lips meeting for what felt like the first time all over again.

–

Erin stared at the ring on her finger, absently wondering how much it cost Ed to purchase the damn thing but not wanting to ask, the gift itself enough to placate her. She gazed lovingly over to Ed as he stared back, both becoming lost within each other. Erin thought his eyes looked sort of like a butterscotch disc, something she ate on occasion and savored every taste.

Both were broken away from their longing gazes as a rolled up newspaper collided with Ed's head, a very irate pregnant woman hovering above them.

"How in the hell do you to plan to make this wedding work if all you can do is keep getting lost in – I'M TALKING TO YOU!" Treena screamed as the newspaper collided with both of their heads this time. Treena growled lowly at the two, frustrated with their lovey dovey daydreaming. At first, it had been cute but when plans had to be made and Treena was in charge with no help from the two to be wed, there was bound to be violence.

"Treena, calm down," Alfons told her gently, breaking her rage instantly. "You're going to make yourself sick."

"I'm fine honey. I just have to plan a wedding for two love obsessed numbskulls is all. I can handle it," she said with a smile before doubling over in pain.

"You need to sit down. You're upsetting the baby."

"I said I'm fine," she ground out, her rage now back, this time directed at her overprotective husband.

Alfons sighed. "Please sit down and drink some water?" he asked as she fixed him with a steely glare.

"Okay," she said with a sigh as she sat on the couch and drank down her glass of water.

"May I talk to you two outside for a moment?" Alfons asked as he grabbed Ed by the braid and pulled him towards the door, motioning for Erin to follow. Once outside, Alfons fixed Ed with a glare. "I thought I told you not to let her plan your wedding!"

"We weren't going to have her do it in the first place Alfons! She insisted!" Erin retorted.

"Yeah! She said that if we didn't let her she'd hit us with a frying pan! Like hell I want to be in the hospital instead of in bed!"

Alfons sighed. "She can be quite persuasive," he said with a slightly annoyed smile. He knew all too well of how lethal a frying pan could be when put into her hands.

"Seriously, we wanted her to just rest. She's getting huge!" Erin said, using her hands to further her point.

"We're sorry."

"Don't worry about it. You really had no choice. I suggest you two get in there now and actually pay attention to what she has to say." Alfons pointed to the window where Treena stood, brandishing a very heavy frying pan with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Can't I just run?" Ed asked.

–

Erin stared in the mirror, amazed by the dress Treena had managed to make for her. It was a strapless dress that ran down to floor and was intricately decorated with many gleaming jewels. Her veil was of the purest white, to match her dress, and she never imagined herself wearing something like this. Hell, she barely wore anything but black not to mention that she mostly wore pants. Skirts were something she did not touch at the best of times.

"You look awesome!" Mia shouted as she bounced up and down in her own dress, her hair woven tightly into an intricate bun. Treena placed the last of the pins in Erin's hair and stepped back to observe her work.

"Nervous?" Treena asked with a soft smile.

"A bit. Is that normal."

"Definitely. Alfons nearly threw up before we got married. Trust me, you'll be fine."

"Okay," Erin said with a nod as she stood from her seat. "Is it time?"

"You'll know. We need to get out there now hon. Just breathe and you'll be fine. I promise." Treena and Mia exited the room to gather with the groomsmen and bridesmaids. Oddly enough, Ed had picked Roy as one of his groomsmen though the best man position had been reserved for Alphonse. Treena had been very surprised to see Roy at the wedding with nothing but good wishes for the two and a ring on his own finger. Riza had one to match.

Erin paced around her dressing room, more nervous than before as the moment of truth drew nearer. Her heart beat wildly within her chest, almost painfully. She was feeling sick and wanted to run but she pushed the feeling away, not wanting to know what Ed would be like if she left him at the altar. As she paced nervously a cackle sounded in her mind, one she was less than pleased to hear.

"Stuff it Luxord. It's not like you're the one getting married here."

Luxord entered the room. "Like I'd want to be wed to the Elric boy." For this occasion Luxord had been changed into none other than his human form, something that was so easy for Erin that it was nearly like breathing. She'd done black alchemy so much over the years that by now she had it down. Luxord stood before her, his shadowy body donning a sort of tux in a way. It wasn't real clothing, it was more his body formed to look as if he'd dressed up.

Erin gulped at the word 'wed' and her pacing became more frantic. Luxord sighed. "You need to calm down Mistress. You're only going to make matters worse if you continue to pace around this way." Luxord was probably one of the happiest people at the wedding, save for the bride and groom, though it didn't show. Luxord preferred to play the cocky personality up but inside he was swelling with happiness. Today, he was to give his Mistress away as if he were her own father.

"Thanks for doing this Lux. I mean, if Dad was alive he'd would be the one to- but you know. Well, anyways, thanks."

Luxord smiled softly as he ran a hand through his long shadowy hair. He crossed the distance between them and wrapped her in a hug which she graciously returned. She was the only one who had ever seen him like this. He'd been her companion through the hardest times in her life and all in all he really was like a father to her, though sometimes he acted as if he were a brother. The comfort he offered her through the hug did much to calm her and she was sure she could do this now. Confidence swelled within her as she stepped back from the shadow.

"Come on, it's time." Luxord held out an arm for her which she placed hers on top of with a bright smile as they walked out into the crisp daylight. Many of her friends from all over Amestris had gathered for the wedding and filled the yard. No seat was empty. Her heart thundered again as she looked to the front and there stood her soon to be husband, Edward Elric, in all his glory.

He stood before her in a clean cut black suit, his hair neatly tied back into a ponytail and a soft, loving smile adorning his face. Originally, he'd been asked to wear his military uniform to the wedding but Erin had objected and boy was she glad she did. She stopped in front of him, the wedding forgotten for the moment at the sight of him. Luxord cleared his throat, bringing her back to reality. He hugged her fondly before taking his place with the other groomsmen. Erin took her place next to Ed, her hands shaking and knuckles white as she gripped her bouquet with an iron grasp. Ed placed his hands on top of hers and she relaxed instantly.

"We are gathered here today to witness the ceremony that will forever bind these two people together in love. Edward Elric, Erin Brooke, are you ready?"

Both nodded before turning back to stare into each others eyes. The vows were read, small tears trailing down Erin's cheeks as she said, "I do."

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife. You may kiss the bride." Ed smiled brightly and leaned forward, gently pressing his lips to Erin's as loud cheers rang out through the yard, a few whoops coming from Mia's direction. Once they broke from the kiss, Erin wrapped her husband in a tight hug, a few joyful tears leaking from her eyes.

Ed then took her hand and walked her from the scene to the military limo parked in the front yard of Winry's home, helping her into the vehicle then joining her soon after. As soon as the vehicle began to move, Erin flung her arms around his neck holding him close.

"Thank you."

Ed smiled softly as he returned the gesture. "For what?"

"Everything. You have no idea what this means to me. This is more than I ever dreamed of having in my lifetime and I have it all because of you. It's all because of you."

"You're welcome," he said softly as he stroked her black hair before running his gloved fingers over her scarred shoulders. He was surprised that she'd even agreed to wear a strapless dress due to the aforementioned scars but she had believed that the past was where it belonged, in the past and that there was no reason for her not to show her scars. She'd changed so much since he'd first met her but he didn't mind one bit. He loved her to pieces.

"Shall we go home, get changed, and get ready for a long week of sleeping in and laying around the house?"

"I thought you had work?"

"Mustang gave me the entire week off. Said it was a wedding present, then he winked at me."

"I don't care what Hawkeye says, he's a dirty old man," Erin replied. "A week long vacation sounds nice."

Ed removed the glove from his left hand and lightly placed his hand to her cheek, tilting her head up to press their lips together.

–

-Two weeks later-

"So, what didja do on this vacation of yours?" Mia asked with a suggestive smile.

"None of your business!" Ed shouted as he glared at the younger girl.

"Calm down," Treena said as she sipped at her tea, using her stomach as a surface to set the saucer down on. "So, where's Erin?"

"She went to see Winry. She's been sick all morning and we have no idea why. There's that and this morning she started crying out of nowhere and apologizing for something that she didn't do then suddenly turned angry when I asked her to calm down."

Treena sniggered to herself as she set the saucer and the empty cup on the table.

"What?" Ed asked.

"It's nothing. Just an amusing thought," she said as she stood up, not having much difficulty as she had much practice from her previous pregnancy. "We should get going Mia. You should probably go too Al. Winry'll have a fit if you aren't home soon."

"Good idea. See ya later Ed."

"I don't wanna go!" Mia shouted, her demeanor still very much that of a child's.

"If you come I'll give you cake."

"Okay! See ya Ed!" Both left the house, leaving Ed confused from the sudden exit.

Just as suddenly as everyone had left, Erin entered the house, slamming the door closed behind her before she slid onto the couch in a daze.

"Are you okay Erin?" Ed asked as he sat next to her.

"This can't be happening."

"What can't?"

"What if it turns out to be... no I can't do this!"

"Erin!" That seemed to get her attention, her head turning to face him. "What are you talking about?"

"Well, remember how we talked about having a family and all and I said I didn't think I could do it..."

Ed's eyes widened. "Did you mean... you're infertile?"

Erin facepalmed. "No idiot. I'm pregnant."

Ed blinked for a minute before laughing. "Now, seriously, what are you so worried about?"

Erin fixed him with a glare before his eyes widened and a grin split his face. "You're pregnant! This is wonderful news! We need to get the house ready. Maybe Alfons can help. We also need to think of how to keep you comfortable and-" Ed was silenced by a firm grip on the back of his shirt. "What's wrong?"

Ed sat next to Erin as she stared at her lap. "When I said I couldn't have kids I meant that I didn't want to."

"But why?"

"I don't want them to turn out like me! Or worse, my mother!" she said as she snapped her head up, tears pouring from her eyes rapidly. "Don't your remember what I was like? That monster that was part of me? I don't want our child to be the same way! I'm scared out of my mind."

Ed scooped her up into his lap and drew her close to his chest. "Calm down. Just listen for a minute. I see why you'd be afraid but you need to to stop thinking the worst. All these what ifs are holding you back from something that you may want deep down. I personally am overjoyed that my wife is pregnant with my child. Starting a family with you is something I've wanted to do since before I proposed to you."

"But-"

"No buts. Think about this for a second. Me and you having a beautiful child to take care of and teach and care for properly. Someone we can guide through life and hope for the best. Think of a little you or a little me. Wouldn't that be wonderful?"

"I don't know. I'm still so damn afraid," Erin admitted as she gripped the fabric of Ed's t-shirt in her fist. "I don't want to bring them into this world only to hurt them."

"But you won't hurt the baby. Just give it some time and soon you can hold that baby in your hands and decide for yourself what you want to do."

"Okay." Erin nodded her head as she clung to her husband, worry and doubt clouding her mind.

--

Mood swings were something Ed was fully prepared for nor would he ever be. Erin would cry at the most random of times about something that made absolutely no sense and then when Ed would attempt to comfort her she'd fly off the handle, claiming that she wasn't a child and that she could care for herself. Ed sank deeper into his seat at the table, taking another sip of his drink.

"How the hell did you ever do this?" he asked Alfons with a heavy sigh.

"Patience and a lot of it. Dealing with a pregnant woman isn't easy but believe me it's well worth it once the kid is born. The whole thing gives you a whole new respect for women." Alfons sipped from his own drink as Ed sighed again.

"I just don't know what the hell to do. I try to help her and she gets mad. Then I give her some space and she cries nonstop! Not to mention she eats the weirdest things now, which makes it very hard for me to eat dinner with her."

"You just need to calm down Ed and take it slowly. You still have 8 months to go."

Ed sank even deeper into his chair. "She's going to kill me before that."

The phone rang and Alfons left Ed to his thoughts, which were clouded with doubt. How was he supposed to do this without being murdered in the process? He wanted a child but he wasn't sure how long he could withstand the barrage of hormones coming from his pregnant wife.

Alfons renentered the room, looking a bit shaken. "Phone for you Ed."

Ed went and picked up the phone, putting the receiver to his ear. "Hello?"

"EDWARD ELRIC! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?! I OUGHTA HAVE A COFFIN MADE FOR YOU NOW!"

"Please calm down. I told you I was going to talk to Alfons."

The other line went silent for a moment until Ed heard small sniffles. "I'm sorry. I just got so worried!" she said as the sniffles became louder.

"Please don't cry. I'll be home right away. Promise."

"Thank you Edward. I love you."

"I love you too Erin." Ed hung up the phone and reentered the kitchen. "I gotta get going. See ya Alfons," Ed said as he waved to him over his shoulder and exited the house.

–

Treena had given birth to a small baby boy 3 weeks after Ed had gone to visit with Alfons. He weighed 4 pounds even but was in perfect health despite his size. Erin had seen Treena holding him, had seen the joy on her face as her husband stood with her.

"Can I hold him?" Erin asked hesitantly.

Treena looked to Alfons, not really wanting to let her newborn go. "It'll be fine." Treena nodded before gently hugging the baby then passing him to Erin.

Big blue eyes stared up at Erin in wonder, curious as to who the woman was that was holding him. He stared at her a bit longer before smiling and reaching his tiny arms out to her. Mia giggled and Treena smiled warmly. "I see he likes his Auntie Erin," Treena said with a soft smile.

Erin looked back to the baby after giving Treena an appreciative smile. "He's so beautiful." She finally knew why everyone had children. It wasn't just some need to further their family as it had seemed to be for her mother. It was for the way your heart swelled with love every time you stared down into those beautiful eyes. The warmth that spread through your body when you thought of how you brought another life into this world. Erin finally understood and all her fears disappeared in that instant.

Alfons walked to her and held his arms out, snapping her away from her thoughts. "We better give him back to his mom." Erin reluctantly handed him over, smiling as Treena placed a small kiss on his forehead. Erin grabbed Ed's hand and led him from the room.

"Are you okay?"

"Never better," she said as she hugged him. "And I can't wait to hold our baby."

Ed wrapped his arms around her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. I want to be happy like that. And the baby was so beautiful. I can't wait until ours is born," she said as she placed a hand to her stomach.

"I'm glad you think so."

–

The months passed by much more smoothly than the first had. Ed had found out that the outbursts were mostly a product of pent up anger on Erin's part for Ed getting her pregnant and once they'd gotten past that, things had settled down quite a bit. One thing Ed still couldn't get past was the strange things his wife seemed to crave. Just yesterday she was asking him to make her a bowl of pickle and chili oatmeal, something that he never dreamed existed. She enjoyed every bite of when he had handed it to her, Erin even licking the bowl once the nasty concoction was gone.

At this moment she had been feasting on a bit of pork slathered in chocolate. "How can you eat that?"

"It's good," she said around a mouthful of food. She stuck another piece into her mouth, licking the chocolate off of her fingers as if it was the most heavenly thing to exist. Erin speared another piece with her fork and held it out to Ed, chocolate dripping onto the plate. "Try it."

"No thanks. That's-" he was cut short as the food was forcibly shoved into his mouth. He chewed and his eyes widened when he found that it didn't actually taste all that bad. "That is good."

"I told you.

–

Erin exited the kitchen, cup of tea in hand. Her destination was the couch so she could relax with her book. Her stomach had become bigger than Treena's was and she just credited it to a large child. She carefully sat on the couch, setting the saucer and cup on her stomach just as Treena had done months ago. It made for a good table and she now understood why Treena had done it. It was impossible to reach the table with her stomach at this size.

She cracked open her book and propped it up against her bulge, reading through page after page. She would've been with Ed on the couch if he had been home but he had to be at work regretfully. She took a sip of her tea while still reading her book. Soon after doing this she felt quite hungry. She set the tea aside on the couch and stood with much difficulty. She ambled over to the kitchen and as soon as she reached it a sharp pain tore through her and she gripped the counter to stay standing. Not soon after the pain had hit her, a rush of fluid spilled from her body to the floor and her knees gave way.

"Shit," she ground out as she clutched at her stomach, wincing as a new wave of pain washed over her and tears pricked at her eyes. She couldn't be going into labor. It was at least a week to early for the baby to come and no one was home to help her.

"Anyone home?" a familiar voice called from the door.

"In here Mia!" Erin shouted as she clutched at her stomach again and the door swung open.

"Erin!" Mia shouted as she rushed over to her friend. "What happened? Are you okay?"

"I'm going into labor. I need to get to the doctor... now."

Mia's panic light switched on. "I can't drive!"

"It doesn't matter! Just get me in the fucking car and to the doctor now!"

Mia nodded her head, helping Erin off of the ground and to the car parked in front of her house. Normally, Erin would've taken herself but she'd been restricted from driving a few months into her pregnancy.

"Grab the keys Mia." Mia nodded, getting what she needed and sitting in the front seat. With shaky hands she started the car and carefully pulled out of the driveway. "Drive faster NOW!" Erin ordered.

"Okay!" Mia shouted as she pressed down on the gas pedal and began speeding down the streets of Central. Normally, they would've been in Resembool but the doctor they needed was in Central so they were staying there for a bit. Mia sped towards the doctor's, narrowly avoiding cars until she made it there and parked in front.

"Go get a doctor."

Mia ran into the hospital, screaming for help as if Erin was dying and not having a child. A wheelchair was brought out and Erin was brought into a room to prepare to give birth to her child.

"Mia, will you do me one last favor?" Erin asked weakly.

"What is it?"

"Go get Ed for me."

–

"Goddammit! I need to talk to Edward Elric right now! It's an emergency!"

"I'm sorry ma'am. No civilians beyond this point."

"But his wife is in labor!" Mia's luck seemed to be staying the course as Ed passed by and broke through the guards.

"She's what?!"

"Erin's in the hospital! She went into labor!"

"Shit! I have to go Mustang!" Ed called as he rushed from the building with his friend.

–

Ed burst through the doors in a cold sweat with wide eyes. "Are you okay? You're not hurt are you?" Ed asked as he rushed to his wife's side.

"I'm fine. The baby just decided to come early."

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there. I knew I should've stayed at the house and-"

"Ssh. I'm fine. Just calm down."

Ed sat in a nearby seat, his breathing just beginning to even out as he put a hand to his forehead. A doctor walked in shortly after and began examining her. "These babies are ready to come out."

"You mean baby." Ed corrected him.

"No. Not one, two. Twins." Ed nearly fainted at the news.

"Geeze Ed, when you do something you do it well!" Mia said in stunned surprise.

"Shut up!" Ed shouted as Erin issued another hiss of pain.

–

Two hours later Erin held a baby girl in her arms, smiling lovingly at her. Ed held a small baby boy, one they'd given the first name of Erin's father and the middle name Hohenheim, after Ed's father. They had named the girl Heather, a name that Erin had liked, and Brooke for her middle name in honor of Erin.

Erin smiled at the small baby in her arms before that smile disappeared in a flash of realization. What if these children ended up living the way she had? What if she hurts them like her mother did to her? She felt all these thoughts flood to her and it made the entire moment turn sour.

"What's wrong?" Ed asked as he sat on the edge of the bed, smiling at the baby boy in his arms. Erin nearly gagged at the cooing sounds he was making at their son.

"I really never saw myself having kids. I mean, some people think they're cute but they're just annoying. The whine, they cry, the get mad and throw tantrums if you try to discipline them. They just get on my nerves."

"Those ARE all good reasons to not want a child but are you sure there isn't something else behind it?" Ed asked, laying his son down in the cradle the hospital had provided.

"What do you mean?" Erin asked as Ed took her daughter from her and placed her in her own crib.

"I mean, are you sure it's not because of her that you don't want to be a mom? Are you afraid?"

Erin's eyes swam with a mixture of pain and fear. He'd hit the nail on the head and she really didn't like it. "So what if I am afraid? What if I turned out like that bitch?" she snapped, a fair amount of acid dripping into her tone. "I could do to them what she did to me! Doesn't that scare you at all?!"

"Of course I'm scared!" Ed shouted, scaring her before sighing. "But last I checked, everyone is afraid they'll screw their children up. I'm scared for what could happen to them but that comes with the territory of being a parent. Besides, you could never turn out like her. Ever. You know who she was and how she treated you and your father. Knowing how she was helps you to know how not to act. I'm sure you'll be a great parent."

Erin smiled up at him. He always knew how to cheer her up. She still wasn't thrilled about the idea of being a mother, but she'd already squeezed them out of her. What could be worse? "Okay, I'll try but no promises that I'll do well! Not everyone can be like your mom Ed," she said, poking him playfully with a bright smile.

Ed smiled back, remaining silent before leaning down and placing a soft kiss to her lips. "Love you Erin."

"Love you too Ed."


End file.
